


New Cat In Town

by book_lover_dragon



Series: Animagi Newt [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/book_lover_dragon/pseuds/book_lover_dragon
Summary: She immediately turned towards the noise with her wand pointed at it. Only to saw a fluffy, ginger cat looking at her from the floor.





	New Cat In Town

**Author's Note:**

> Another little thing where Newt is a cat Animagi because I just like the idea of it so much.

Tina fought with the lock with bags on her other hand before finally opening it and stepping in the little apartment with a tired sigh.

The MACUSA were all over her today after the happenings in Paris and about her ‘unauthorized’ mission. She had promised herself she wouldn’t get into real trouble when she went to Paris but she saw how it turned out.

Well, she kept her job this time but Picquery gave her quite the scold. Though, Tina knew she got away with the best case scenario only because she returned Abernathy to MACUSA with handcuffs.

But it didn’t mean in any way all the reports she wrote was easy. Her neck and back were killing her because of sitting straight for hours, and she knew Queenie would kill her if she knew what she ate for lunch.

Now though, she was finally at home and starving. She really needed to gather all of her will to stop herself from buying a hot dog but she managed to stop herself -she could cook to save her life-. So Tina was planning to make something easy to ease her stomach then just throw herself to the couch. But her dreams didn’t last long when she heard a glass breaking.

She immediately turned towards the noise with her wand pointed at it. Only to saw a fluffy, ginger cat looking at her from the floor.

“Wha- How did you get in here?” Tina asked surprised. She walked towards it and realized her bedroom window was open. It must have hopped in from the fire escape. She looked at the broken mug beside her bed then casted a _reparo_ on it. She tried to catch the cat but it got away.

“Look pal, the landlady has rules. No men, no pets. And you are both.” she said, annoyed.

The cat meowed and disappeared under the table. Tina leaned down to catch him but he was too fast and before she could even touch, he ran away again. She tried to get out of the table but hit her head on the process. She could swear that she heard the cat let out a scared sound at her cry.

“Okay mister, that’s enough. You need to leave. Now c’mon!”

She let out an exasperated sigh as the cat jumped to the table this time. He looked at her with blue-green eyes that almost reminded her- oh,  _wait a second. I know these eyes._

The cat was looking at her without blinking and Tina looked at him back as she solved the puzzle. The ginger fur, eyes, how it got inside and she saw his patronus back in Paris.

Also -now she saw it with the corner of her eye- the suitcase was under her bed.

 _Are you kidding me?_  She said in her mind. _Newt is on the dining table as a cat._ She didn’t know how to react to this, at all, so she just decided to play along with it.

She faked a sigh and turned her back to hide the smile forming on her lips. She thought what she would do next if he was a real cat. She found an idea. She took some meat from the bags she brought and tried to trick him even though she knew it wouldn’t work. She just needed to make him believe she didn’t recognize him and it looked like it worked. Newt ran away to the opposite direction when she tried.

Tina grumbled under her breath but in reality, she was trying to hold herself from laughing.

“Fine,” she snarled at the cat, “Later you’ll want to leave anyway.”

She waved her wand to get ready the table and turned to the little kitchenette to chop something by hand. She wanted to give him time to decide what to do next.

Newt meowed at her and took a step. When she didn’t make a move to catch him, he walked closer and watched her from a safe distance. Tina wasn’t sure if he realized she recognized him but started to talk to him regardless.

“So, where are you coming from Mister? I don’t think I ever saw you in the neighborhood. You must be new.” she said looking down at him between chopping carrots.

Cat Newt meowed at her and walked even closer. She could hear him purr. When he was sure she was occupied, he started to walk between her legs, leaving reddish hairs on her trousers.  The scene was weirdly cute and she was putting extra effort to not step on his paws.

“Where all this love came from all of the sudden hmm? You were running from me minutes ago,” Tina watched him go under the table quickly. She was pleased with herself if she was being honest. Newt was still Newt, even when he was a cat.

“Hey c’mon you. The food is almost ready,” she said and pointed her wand at the pot to fasten the process. She went to her bedroom to wear something more comfortable, and she was pleased to see Newt was sitting with his back to her. Always the gentleman.

She went back to the kitchen to find the food was smelling good. Childishly, she wanted to show Queenie her achievement. But Newt was going to be enough tonight.

She put some food to the ground for Newt before sitting to the table. He wasn’t going to eat on the table if he didn’t turn back to himself first.

He didn’t look like he was complaining though. They ate their food in silence, glancing at each other now and then.

* * *

 

After dinner, when it was oblivious that Newt wasn’t gonna leave or turn back to human anytime soon, Tina took her book from her bedside table and started to read it on the couch. Before long, Newt jumped beside her and laid on her lap with his tummy exposed. Tina wasn’t able to hide her grin anymore, so she just started to stroke him unconsciously while reading her book on the armrest.

Newt continued to purr happily. His fur was so soft and Tina couldn’t help but wonder if his hair would feel this soft too.

_One way to find out._

“You know, I wouldn’t turn you in to Mrs.Esposito if you changed back,” Tina said casually and felt Newt tense.

“I know it's you Newt,” Tina said and closed her book to give her full attention to Newt, who was still a cat on her lap. He had stopped purring though.

“You want me to go get my wand?”

He _sighed_ and changed, which made the couch squeak under the sudden weight and he looked at her embarrassed. Though, he didn’t make any move to sit up since her hand was still on his shoulder and she seemed to have no problem with his head being on her lap.

“Spill.”

“I- I hadn’t had the opportunity to give my book to you when we were at Paris, so I just thought to come here as I promised.”

“But how did you get in the apartment?”

“Queenie said just to sneak in the way I escaped with Jacob that night, and wait until you get home. Since I am actually not allowed in America I thought this was a wise decision.”

“But why did you changed into a cat instead of, you know, telling me all this?” Tina was smiling openly now.

“I panicked, thought it was actually a really inappropriate thing to do.”

“It kinda was but I’ll give you credit for not looking when I’m changing.”

Newt grimaced, then asked, ”How did you find out?”

“From your eyes,” she said, relishing the blush on his cheeks, “Also saw the suitcase under my bed.”

“Auch,” he said, “I thought I got you.”


End file.
